Warpgeschwindigkeit
thumb|Die Warp-Skala Mit der Erfindung des Warpantriebs wird auch eine Warpskala eingeführt, welche sogenannte Warpfaktoren auslistet, welche die Warpgeschwindigkeit beschreiben. Die Warpfaktoren sind nicht direkt mit einer dazugehörigen Warpgeschwindigkeit verbunden, sondern geben lediglich eine bestimmte Antriebseinstellung an. So kann ein Raumschiff trotz eingestelltem Warpfaktor auf der Stelle stehen, wenn es bestimmten äußeren Einflüssen ausgesetzt ist. ( ) Auch schwanken die Warpgeschwindigkeiten bei gleichem Warpfaktor. So schafft es beispielsweise die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] im Jahre 2268 innerhalb von nur 11,337 Stunden mehr als 900 Lichtjahre mit Warpfaktor 8,4 zurück zu legen, während 2370 die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] mit Warpfaktor 9 in 20 Minuten gerade mal 0,032 Lichtjahre zurücklegen kann, was umgerechnet auf 11,337 Stunden Flugzeit nur 1,09 Lichtjahre wären, obwohl der Warpfaktor größer ist. ( , ) Eckdaten der Warpskala * Der niedrigst bekannte Warpfaktor ist Warp 0,4 ( ) * Der höchst bekannte Warpfaktor ist Warp 36 ( ) * Für gewöhnlich werden Warpfakoren zwischen 1 und 9 benutzt, um die aktuelle Warpgeschwindigkeit eines Sternenflotten-Raumschiffes auszudrücken. Warpfaktoren und Warpgeschwindigkeiten Zu einigen Warpflügen existieren Angaben zu Flugstrecke und -zeit. Darüber lässt sich die geflogene Geschwindigkeit dem angegebenen Warpfaktor gegenüber stellen. Dies sind aber Einzelfallangaben und nicht für jede Situation allgemein gültig. Hintergrundinformationen Warpskalen aus den Referenzwerken oder von Autoren-Scripten Im Laufe der Produktion wurden von Mitarbeitern wie Gene Roddenberry, Franz Joseph oder Michael Okuda in Form von Büchern oder Autoren-Scripte Warpskalen heraus gegeben, welche als Orientierungshilfe für die Festlegung der Reichweite und Flugzeit eines Raumschiffes dienen sollten. Oftmals widersprechen diese Skalen aber kanonischen Fakten, da ihre angegebenen Geschwindigkeit viel zu gering sind, um gewisse Plots erklären zu können. Im Zweifel haben die Autoren die Warpskala und ihre Einschränkungen ignoriert, um ihre Geschichten dramaturgisch umsetzen zu können. Ursprüngliche Skala von Roddenberry Gene Roddenberry arbeitete bei der Entstehung von TOS eine Warp-Skala aus, wobei die maximale Geschwindigkeit des Raumschiffes 0,73 Lichtjahre pro Stunde (6400c) betragen sollte, was Warp 9,98 der TNG-Skala aus der Star Trek Enzyklopädie und Warp 18,57 der späteren TOS-Skala aus dem Star Trek: Star Fleet Technical Manual entspricht. Die exakten Zahlenwerte der Warpfaktoren waren dabei nicht genau definiert. Warpskala von Franz Joseph In Franz Josephs Star Trek: Star Fleet Technical Manual (1975) wurde dann erstmals eine ausführliche Warpskala aufgeführt. Aus dieser sogenannten Cochrane-Skala ergibt sich die Funktion v = c×x3 für die Warpgeschwindigkeit. (v''' = Warpgeschwindigkeit, '''c = Lichtgeschwindigkeit und x''' = Warpfaktor) Diese Skala wurde laut Produzenten auch für die Serie verwendet, welche kanonisch etwa 100 Jahre vor spielt. Warpskala aus Star Trek Maps Einige Zeit später wurde im Referenzwerk Star Trek: Maps eine modifizierte Variante der Warpskala von Franz Joseph heraus gegeben. Dieses Werk schlägt statt der ursprünglichen starren Formel eine korrigierte Formel vor: χ WF3 × c = v wobei χ für die lokale Dichte der Materie steht. Diese Variable kann als Analogie zu Winden oder Meeresströmungen beim Segeln betrachtet werden und erklärt warum große interstellare Distanzen manchmal schneller überwunden werden können als manche kürzere Strecken. Demzufolge muss ein Navigator der eine Strecke berechnet, stets die sich ändernde der Dichte der Materie entlang der Flugstrecke beachten. The classic WF3 × c = v formula (where WF3 is the warp factor cubed and c is the speed of light, or about 300,000 kilometers per second) has often been used to determine faster-than-light velocities; but is obvious that this formula is insufficent if we consider that starships have visited the galactic center, * approimately 30,000 light years distand (a trip which would take thirty years even at warp factor ten, using this formula). (Die Fussnote spielt auf die Episode an.) Die folgende Tabelle zeigt den, laut dem Werk korrigierten, Wert der Warp-Geschwindigkeit, wenn χ dem, innerhalb des Föderationsraums durchschnittlichen Wert von 1292,7238 entspricht. Warpskala von Michael Okuda Für die neuen Serien , und wurde eine völlig neue Warpskala erstellt. Aufgrund der Maßgabe von Gene Roddenberry, dass die neue Warpskala maximal 10 ganzzahlige Warpfaktoren enthalten soll und bei Warp 10 sozusagen gedeckelt ist, musste die Warpskala komplett überarbeitet werden. Die Berechnungsvorschrift für die ersten neun Warpfaktoren lautet '''v = x10/3, wobei v die Geschwindigkeit in c ist und x der Warpfaktor. Diese Formel ergibt sich aus der im Buch Die Technik der USS Enterprise veröffentlichten Tabelle: ;Warpfaktor 1:1 Cochrane ;Warpfaktor 2:10 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 3:39 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 4:102 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 5:214 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 6:392 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 7:656 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 8:1024 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 9:1516 Cochranen Über Warp 9 verändert sich laut Text die Kurve und damit die Berechnungsformel, da nun Warp 10 als absoluter Grenzwert existiert. Das heißt, je näher der Warpfaktor der 10 kommt, um so größer wird auch die Geschwindigkeit, allerdings nähert er sich der 10 nur an und erreicht sie nie, da Warp 10 unendliche Geschwindigkeit repräsentiert. Daraus folgt allerdings, dass die Warpgeschwindigkeiten im „9,...“-Bereich viel größer sind als die Warpgeschwindigkeit für Warp 9 selbst. Der Reisende flog laut diesem Referenzwerk in etwa den Warpfaktor 9,9999999996. Ein Cochrane soll jeweils der Lichtgeschwindigkeit entsprechen. In einer Fußnote ist vermerkt, dass die Warpgeschwindigkeitsangaben nur Grundwerte sind und die aktuelle Geschwindigkeit von Faktoren wie Materiedichte, elektromagnetischer Felder oder Fluktuationen der Subraumdomäne abhängt. Es handelt sich hierbei also um die gleiche Grundaussage wie in Star Trek Maps. In der Star Trek Enzyklopädie wurde später eine detailliertere Form dieser Warpskala veröffentlicht. Die Größe des Föderationsraums ist dabei fälschlicherweise mit aufgerundeten 10.000 Lichtjahren angegeben, statt der laut kanonischen 8.000 Lichtjahre. Fußnoten Siehe auch * Cochrane (Maßeinheit) * Höchstgeschwindigkeit * Kosinski-Skala * Maximum Warp * Vor 2254 wird die Zeit-Barriere durchbrochen. Von nun an ist man in der Lage, sich wesentlich schneller fortzubewegen, als jemals zuvor. ( ) Externe Links * Star-Trek-Infos mit Warpgeschwindigkeitsrechner nach der inoffiziellen TNG-Skala * Warprechner mit mehreren einstellbaren Berechnungsverfahren und mathematischen Erklärungen . Kategorie:Raumfahrt